


love like how i do

by tfjihoons



Series: ab imo pectore. [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Jihoon centric, M/M, daniel is 20, mentioned!Minhyun, newstudent!jihoon, preschoolers!jinyoung&woojin, schoolpresident!daniel, slight onghwang there, unexpected turn of events!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfjihoons/pseuds/tfjihoons
Summary: Park Jihoon meets Kang Daniel.ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴡ sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛs ᴛᴏ ғᴀʟʟ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ's sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴄɪʟ ᴘʀᴇsɪᴅᴇɴᴛ. (Edited ♡)





	1. HANA.

**Author's Note:**

> i loaf nielwink so much asdfghjkl ♥ i really went through with my brain to produce this one and i promise to finish this one in no time! ♥

_im gonna love you_

_like im gonna lose you_

_\---_

_[ Park Jihoon & Kang Daniel ]_

* * *

 

 

"Goodmorning! Welcome to Wanna GO University! Which course are you alined to?" A bright smilling man startles Jihoon out of his thoughts considering if it was really a right choice to change university. And deal with new stuffs again.

 

The said bright man still beams at him as if Jihoon isn't wasting any of his time at all, "Are you not busy?" He asks out of the blue before scrunching up his nose thinking it would have seem rude towards the beaming other.

 

"I'm not actually I was tasked to meet you here, well that was what Woojin-hyung said," He beams again before bouncing up to hug Jihoon, wait what- "Lee Daehwi?!" he nearly chokes at his saliva after realising the person he was looking at is his brother's best friend and Jihoon's mortal enemy- Jihoon likes to think that way because Daehwi frequently takes pieces of his gummies hidden on the side pocket of his bag back then when they go to school with Woojin together.

 

Jihoon jumps slightly when a man seemingly older than him because it's obvious that he's taller and maybe because of his features too pushes past them with a birds nest hair, it reminds Jihoon of himself though so he can't really judge. 

 

The figure immediately runs past even more students along his way, Jihoon almost misses the pile of papers he is holding though, "Aish, that hyung jinjja," Daehwi mutters by his side looking at the same person.

 

Jihoon turns to him before he can even ask Daehwi beats him to it, Jihoon realizes the soul reason why he really started hating Daehwi, it's because he knows him so well.

 

"He's well-known for his handsome looks but he himself doesn't have any idea he does look handsome basically genius but is shy, Student Council President." Daehwi nearly gave a full detail their but mainly about how the  _Student Council President_ has low self-steem.

 

"I can tell he has looks, but really, you've said most of the unimportant details. Name, year, age, major and any sport activities?" Jihoon asks trying to sound less interested about the president. 

 

"One, Kang Daniel. Two, 3rd year. Three, 20. Four, Business and Management. Five, he was the past ace of the basketball team before choosing to join the Student Council. Six, we have to go and unpack some of your stuff before you go meet your new class, Mr. Science Geek." Daehwi nearly raps on everything but Jihoon is only happy to get information about Kang Daniel.

 

_im gonna hold you_

_like im saying goodbye_

* * *

 

 

After unpacking some of his stuff successfully with Daehwi's help and some catching up with the two friends plus the cringey stories Daehwi shares about how his brother asked out the Theater and Arts major named Hyungseob and is harboring a strong relationship since then Jihoon can only be more than glad for his brother proud even, Jihoon walks out of the new dorm he'll have to get used to Daehwi explained that his first class would be at 1PM so he chooses to wonder around the school with the time he still has.

 

He walks towards the stairs only to be met by a certain familiar figure looking helpless with the pile of books and papers on his arms. Jihoon smiles and thinks this might be a great chance to get to know the other. 

 

He suddenly bounces infront of the other causing him to nearly lose balance and Jihoon instantly feels bad about it, "Aigo, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just want to ask if you'd like some help with that?" Daniel looks like he's having a battle in his mind contemplating on whether he should agree or not.

 

Jihoon huffs because the other is taking so long to think taking half the pile on to his own arms making Daniel slightly taken aback. "So, where are we heading? Lead the way!" Jihoon lightly pushes Daniel with the tip of his fingers while holding the books and papers.

 

And, Daniel does. Jihoon smiles bouncing in his every step thinking about how he has manage to make an interaction with the interesting Student Council President yet again.

 

Daniel stops in front of the door across Jihoon and Daehwi's, "Uhm, this- Ah, here. We're here." Daniel slots the key nervously on the keyhole making Jihoon grin and hold a chuckle from coming out his mouth.

 

"Hyung, you live across me and my roommate. That's so cool! I get to see you much then." Jihoon comments making Daniel choke on nothing nearly tripping on his way inside after opening the door. He fixes his specs and looks at Jihoon with a sincere smile on his face. Jihoon was sure he melts then and there.

 

Jihoon didn't notice the other wearing one awhile ago probably because he seems to be in a hurry. But-  _fuck._ Jihoon thinks he's seen a Greek God right infront of him. And, if he touches the other he would melt. 

 

Jihoon beams at the other with that, "You finally smiled!" he smiles and pats Daniel's shoulder after placing the books and papers on the seemingly obvious desk of a Student Council President stepping inside without even himself noticing because Daniel is a great distraction but hey, the other side seems very oddly  _familiar. And, fuck again._

 

"Are you perhaps roomies with an asshole named, Park Woojin?" Jihoon says with a very alarmed yet nervous tone. Looking at the pile of mess on the bed and the picture of two kids in the frame at the desk with much more mess again.

 

Daniel would have thought Jihoon is rude before Jihoon points at the picture saying, "Because I'm 100% sure I'm that handsome dude beside the said asshole." Jihoon smiles sheepishly at Daniel. 

 

"Y-yeah, actually we've been roomies for a long time and I've heard many stories about you if you are that other dude in that picture frame." Daniel sputters at first finding the right words. Jihoon guesses that Daniel finds it hard speaking face to face with people than speaking in a mic reciting the whole school rules in front of a flock of students.

 

"Hey, chill. I'm Woojin's handsome brother and I would like to know more about the stories my brother tells you about me. And, it's Jihoon." Jihoon offers his hand out and Daniel seems alarmed by it but still shakes Jihoon's hand.

 

"Kang Daniel, Student Council President, and thank you for helping me with this loads of shit." Jihoon somehow amused with the choice of words the other used. 

 

"Hm, I know." Jihoon really can't hide the wide grin plastered on his face even on his way to class.

 

After that meeting, Jihoon seems to lurk more in the room across his own. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon becomes a duo in a short span of time.

 

Park Jihoon falls for Kang Daniel in a short span of time.

 

_And, fuck yet again._


	2. LAST.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher Park Jihoon meets Doctor Kang Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for taking so long to update this my mind is so messed up this senior high school era asdfghjkl already saying sorry for errors and wrong grammars,,, it 2:17 am here HAHAHAHAHA love you all!

_im breaking free_

_from this memories_

_-_

_[ Park Jihoon & Kang Daniel ]_

* * *

 

 

"Uhm, M-mister, are you the new Doctor incharge h-here?" A young boy in a dirty school uniform enters the clinic with tears pooling in his eyes. As if trying to fight the urge to just breakdown in pain.

"Well, yes." The Doctor notices the wounds on the child's elbow and knee.  _I should suggest this to the office— preschoolers also needs long slacks._ "How did you get this wounds?" The Doctor crouched down to examine the wounds before gently letting the boy stretch his elbow to check if he has a bone fracture.

The boy then started to sob while answering the Doctor who worries his eyebrows while listening, "I-I tripped because of Jinyoung. He was laughing at me. I'm Woojin, please cure me before the teacher comes to scold me." The Doctor smiles at that before helping the boy sit in one of the clinic beds.

"Okay, I'll cure you're wounds then. Like magic they will stop hurting. I promise." The Doctor then proceeded to aiding the boy's wounds after he received a nod from him. 

He was so focused he didn't notice the old Doctor of the school make an entrance in the clinic with a soft smile on her face whilst watching the new Doctor work.

An obvious fake cough can be heard after a moment of silence, "I see that you've already met Woojin, Doctor Kang. He tends to play with Jinyoung but he ends up getting hurt after running around the school field. You'll see him here— a lot. I guess."

Doctor Kang helps Woojin to lay himself properly on the bed and tucks him in. "I'm not gonna complain though. He's very cute anyway. I'm almost excited to meet Jinyoung," he somehow reminds Daniel of someone who means so important.

"That's good to hear then. He's actually under the care of a teacher here. They live in the same roof, you know," she smiles while staring at the window as if remembering something.

"Well then Doctor Kang that is enough for me to freely leave this school. I'm leaving all the children to you and for the higher years.. I'm going to remind you, no relationships betwee—" 

Daniel cuts her off politely with a pleasant smile on his face seeming to be like innocent, "I understand that already, Doctor Kim."

* * *

 

What Daniel would never expect after going out of the clinic to head-out for awhile and get a drink is to see..

_Him._

He still looks handsome with thick glasses even with a messy hair. Just like before. And he's panting.. Daniel knows that he recognised him at first glance because of the shock written on his face but suddenly it all turned into worry.

"Where's Woojin?," is the first thing his first love and first heartbreak tells him after passing by him— even hitting his arm in the process as the said guy is barging in the clinic.

" _—he's actually under the care of a teacher here._ " 

Those words keep on running inside of Daniel's mind. Is this it? The reason why they drifted apart? Daniel couldn't balance himself his legs are turning jelly.. and just like always, Ong Seungwoo finds him crying like this. 

"Kang Daniel, are you okay?!" Even just for awhile he wants to be selfish. So he leans his head on Seungwoo's shoulder while silently crying.

* * *

 

_"Daniel—hyung, I'm sorry. But.. we can't be together anymore. It's because of me. I have to do this. So please live a happy life even if its without me.. It's what you deserve." And Daniel lets him go. If that will make Jihoon happy then it might as well make him happy too because he loves him like that._

* * *

 

_gotta let it go_

_just let it go_

_-_

* * *

 

The day Park Jihoon decided to confess was during New Year when he asked Daniel to celebrate with him and watch the whole fireworks display for this coming new year.

Which the Student Council President agreed to because both their parents are in different countries. Daniel's mom can't visit from Canada with his father. And Jihoon's parents are stuck in Japan because their flight home got delayed.

So before the day ends, Jihoon stares at Daniel's pretty orbs as he watches the fireworks and Jihoon does something he thought he would regret after doing..

He kissed him.

Thoughts like what if he hates me after this? Should I just prepare myself to run and leave him here? His hands are holding on to Daniel's coat while trembling.

He was waiting for rejection but Daniel only deepened the kiss and when they separated they leaned their foreheads together enjoying the moment while it lasts.

"I love you too, Park Jihoon."

* * *

 

Jihoon sees the whole exchange between Seungwoo and Daniel outside the clinic while carrying Woojin in his arms. A slight pang of pain is directed to his heart seeing that Daniel has moved on from him with Seungwoo— his best friend.

Jihoon leaves the clinic through the back door so he won't have to deal with the scenario outside itself. 

And, after he settles Woojin down the makeshift bed he keeps in the Teachers Faculty Room. He runs a hand through his hair rethinking his life choices but he smiles widely when he sees Woojin smile while sleeping soundly.

He walks outside of the Faculty room and heads toward the vending machine in the corner of the hallway to get a drink.

"Hi, Park Jihoon—ssi."

"Hello, Kang Daniel—ssi.."

As if on reflex, he catches whatever Daniel tosses at him— oh, a drink. Just what he for.. Well he would've expected a bomb or something instead of this to get back at him.

They moved to sit on a bench, noises of cans being opened first enveloped the atmosphere before silence comes.

"Explain." But Daniel decides to break it.

"Do I still—"

"Yes, you have to."

Jihoon sighs after drinking every drop of his drink. He keeps himself composed whilst bracing himself for what is about to happen after this.

"He's Park Woojin. I should have told you.. everything instead of leaving you out and deciding for myself." Jihoon is already biting his bottom lip a sign that he is scared or anxious about what is happening already, Daniel notices.

"I don't want to misunderstand you.. but did you get a girl pregnant while we're on a relationship? Please, say no." Daniel winces at his own pleading.

"W—what!?! No! Ofcourse not." Jihoon looks down at his fingers finding everything fascinating aside from looking straight at Daniel.

"He.. he's my sister's child. I was registered to take care of him. Both of his parents died in an accident a week before your exam. So.. I really tried to keep it from you until the week has passed. That was the first goal but suddenly I realized that.. he's my responsibility not anybody else that was my mindset at that time. And I was so caught up with the thought of you leaving me instead after you discover that I'm basically a father then. Also how can I burden a Med Student. The situation was screaming at me to just leave you.. His last name became Park too instead of his father's because I have to become the legal guardian now that both parents are gone.

I'm very sorry I didn't tell you. I'm happy you found someone new already. Well, I guess not new. Seungwoo is a nice guy. He will take a good care of you."

Daniel smiles softly while turning his head to look at Jihoon's side profile.  _Still captivating as before._

Jihoon stands up and dusts his outfit out of mannerism before walking off but he's also expecting Daniel to stop him. Stop him from leaving again. And its too much to ask for Daniel to comeback to him.

"Jihoon-ah, would you like to attend Seungwoo and Minhyun's wedding tomorrow?"

And, everything stops. Especially the time like its telling him to just _run_. But he's never ran back this fast to engulf someone in a bear hug before.

 

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love youuuuuu ❤

**Author's Note:**

> gASBCODNKFDNKD IM OKAY BUT I GOTTA SAY I WRITE EVERY CRINGY MOMENTS I COULD THINK OFF then to the sad parts sorry really jihoon fbkejfkebfke i loaf u so much ♥
> 
> anyways thank you for reading this one! please, do give reviews help me improve! ♥


End file.
